


Szukając ukojenia

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, bardzo szybko ufający Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Ciąg dalszy "Oceny".Tekst na temat 15 (szukając ukojenia) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.   Dla dziewcząt, które najwyraźniej znają mnie od wczoraj.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts), [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts), [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



Po prawdzie, Lucyfer trochę nie wierzył w to, co się właśnie działo. Podsyłane Samowi wizje miały doprowadzić go do uwolnienia z klatki, ale w zasadzie tylko do tego. Nie sądził, by udało mu się namówić Winchestera na zostanie jego naczyniem, co oczywiście nie sprawiało, że starał się mniej lub w ogóle. Bardzo się starał, chociaż podchodził do tego z innej strony, niż ostatnio.

I gdyby wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi, to Ojciec mu świadkiem, ale zastosowałby tę taktykę już przed pierwszą Apokalipsą.

W wyniku zupełnie nieoczekiwanego przez niego rozwoju wypadków — tekst o B za pracę języka rzucił w zasadzie nieświadomie — znajdował się właśnie na bardzo wygodnym materacu, z tyłkiem wypiętym w górze, dłońmi zaciśniętymi na wezgłowiu łóżka i zębami wbitymi w poduszkę przed sobą. Warto też zwrócić uwagę na penis znajdujący się we wspomnianym już tyłku.

Jeśli spytać jego, był to bardzo dobry wynik nieoczekiwanego rozwoju wypadków, bardzo, ale to bardzo dobry wynik. Zwłaszcza ta część o penisie Sama Winchestera, tego Sama Winchestera, w jego tyłku. Zwłaszcza ta część.

Nie zauważył, kiedy wydostające się spod jego zaciśniętych powiek drobne łezki wyciśnięte przez przyjemności wymieszaną z odrobiną bólu, zmieniły się w pełnoprawne łzy. Nie był też pewien, skąd się one tak w zasadzie wzięły. Albo nie chciał się przyznać do tego, jak bardzo brakowało mu kontaktu.

I może ludzki seks był zupełnie innym odczuciem od towarzystwa innych aniołów i jego znaczenie też było zupełnie inne, a intencje Sama nie przekraczały raczej zaspokojenia biologicznych żądz, tak niezaprzeczalnie — była to forma bliskości. A Lucyfer łaknął jej bardziej niż godził się przyznać samemu przed sobą.

Poza tym, płacząc czy nie, nie zamierzał odebrać sobie tej przyjemności. Choć na drodze mógł mu stanąć Sam.

— Lucyfer? — sapnął mężczyzna, zatrzymując się. — Czy ty płaczesz?

Archanioł nie mógł powstrzymać jęku zawodu, gdy ten się odsunął. Ale po chwili silne ręce odwróciły go na plecy, a potem starły łzy z policzków.

— Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? Boli? Może…

— Cicho. — Lucyfer otworzył oczy i go pocałował. — Jestem archaniołem, nie boli i pytałeś cztery razy zanim cokolwiek zaczęliśmy, czy jestem tego pewien, więc nie, nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

— Więc powiedz mi, dlaczego płaczesz — zażądał odpowiedzi Sam.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie uporem, aż w końcu Lucyfer zamknął oczy i westchnął, widząc, że Sam nie dawał za wygraną.

— Niech ci będzie: od bardzo dawna nikt mnie nie dotykał, a jeśli już, to z odrazą.

Usta Sama od razu znalazły się na jego, całując niemalże z uczuciem.

— Wracaj. — Przerwał pocałunek Lucyfer. — Kontynuuj. I mnie trzymaj.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Sam. Odwrócił ich na bok i powrócił do kontynuowanej czynności, tym razem trzymając kochanka bardzo blisko siebie i ciągle składając delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy i ustach.

I nawet po tym, jak skończyli, a emocje opadły, Sam dalej trzymał Lucyfera w mocnych i ciasnych objęciach, wciąż całując raz po raz.

— Dlaczego to robisz?

— Jesteśmy w mojej głowie, mogę robić to, na co mam ochotę. — Lucyfer odsunął się trochą i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. — Nie wiem, mam ochotę. Powiesz mi, co stało za tymi łzami?

— Powiedziałem.

— Lucyfer…

— Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni — szepnął cicho.

— Och, błagam — warknął Sam, przestając gładzić jego plecy, ale jednak nie odsuwając się. — Nie zaczynaj teraz z tym. Nie zostanę twoim naczyniem.

— Nie chcę tego! — wypalił Lucyfer. Sam zmarszczył brwi. — Nie chcę, żebyś był moim naczyniem.

Te słowa zadziałały na archanioła jak kubeł zimnej wody, zaczął się trząść, gdy uświadomił sobie pełnię tego, do czego przyznawał się przed jedną z bardzo niewielu osób, które były w stanie go skrzywdzić. Dawał właśnie Samowi bardzo potężny sztylet do rąk.

Ale Sam chyba nie planował wykorzystać tej informacji przeciwko niemu, przynajmniej nie w najbliższej chwili. Za to wydawał się szczerze zaintrygowany tymi słowami, a mały atak paniki Lucyfera sprowokował go jedynie do ponownego ciasnego objęcia mężczyzny swoimi ramionami.

— Więc czego chcesz? — spytał prosto w jego włosy.

— Nie tego. — Lucyfer zruszył ramionami na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu bliskość Sama. A potem przełknął ślinę i zaczął mówić: — Nie chcę, żebyś był moim naczyniem, bo to cię unieszczęśliwi. Nie chcę zniszczyć świata, bo wtedy nie zostanie mi już nawet najbardziej dupkowaty brat. Ale nie chcę wrócić do klatki, tak strasznie nie chcę.

— Więc nie rób żadnej z tych rzeczy? — zasugerował.

— To tak nie działa… Nawet nie wiem, czy jesteś prawdziwy — prychnął.

— Co masz na myśli?

Zamknął oczy i zamiast mówić, zaczął pokazywać. I może miał przez to zginąć, może Winchester miał to wszystko wykorzystać przeciwko niemu, ale już naprawdę go nie obchodziło. Bo jeśli to zawoalowana forma tortury, danie mu posmakowania wstępu do bliskości i ponowne wrzucenie do jego samotni, to właśnie w ten sposób Ojcu po latach udało się go złamać.

Pokazał mu stworzenie swoje i innych aniołów, świata, pokonanie Ciemności, całe swoje życie aż do momentu Klatki… I Klatkę. Dziurę, w której był odcięty od całej Obecności.

— To wydaje się trochę zbyt okrutne — wypalił Sam po kilkunastu minutach patrzenia się w przestrzeń.

— Mnie to mówisz? — prychnął. — Ojciec przewidział dla mnie tylko dwie ścieżki: więzienie lub Apokalipsę.

— Więc pokaż mu, gdzie może sobie wsadzić swój boski plan.

— Łatwo powiedzieć.

— Hej… Trzymam cię — obiecał Sam, łapiąc go za rękę.

 

***

 

Gdy przywrócił ich do świadomości, Sam od razu połączył ich dłonie. I powstrzymał Castiela przed atakiem, a potem wszystko wyjaśnił.

— Nie chcę tam wracać — szepnął Lucyfer, dowiadując się o planie.

— Nie zostanę twoim naczyniem.

— Nie chcę żebyś był moim naczyniem.

— Innego naczynia tu nie ma. — Sam też zaczynał panikować.

— W zasadzie… — Castiel położył dłoń na ramieniu brata. — Teoretycznie… Teoretycznie moje naczynie jest wystarczająco silne, by utrzymać nas obu przez jakiś czas.

— To szaleństwo — stwierdził Lucyfer, ale spojrzał na brata z nadzieją.

— Jesteśmy szaleni. — Wzruszył ramionami Sam.

— Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?

— Nie jestem pewien,  czy mogę ci ufać… — zawahał się anioł.

— Zaufaj mnie, Cas — powiedział Sam, a Castiel spojrzał na niego, zastanawiając się chwilę.

— Zgadzam się. — Castiel zamknął oczy. — Zgadzam się, bracie.

Rozbłysnęło jasne światło i przed Samem stało dwóch aniołów, ale tylko jedno ciało.

— Lepiej dla ciebie, żebym tego nie żałował — zagroził.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował go mocno. Dean, który przybiegł zobaczyć, czy zaklęcie Roweny podziałało, zemdlał.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Zdecydowanie nie będzie kilkuczęściowej kontynuacji z moim ulubionym OT3. Nah._


End file.
